


No. Kalia Does Not Settle For B's in School

by LadyGrimReaper



Series: Kaliaverse [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dr.Everhart, F/M, What kind of class gives this type of assignment for real?, handjob, sex for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrimReaper/pseuds/LadyGrimReaper
Summary: AU of the main story. Kalia Rivera goes to MIT with Tony Stark and has to ask Tony for advice for an assignment."Advice"Meanwhile he's completing two Master degrees while she's finishing up her first Bachelor's.  Though this doesn't really have to do anything with the plot [what plot].
Relationships: Tony Stark/Kalia Rivera
Series: Kaliaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/66953
Kudos: 1





	No. Kalia Does Not Settle For B's in School

**Author's Note:**

> So my apologies if there are any typos. I finished this at like 6:30 am today, ran it through the spelling check and here it is. Unbeta'd.
> 
> My mind is depraved and so is my soul. 
> 
> I'm sorry.. but not really?

Tony is born to Maria and Howard on May 29, 1992. Both of his parents are sort of on the older side but it’s brilliant what money and science can do; therefore, no one is too old. He has Maria’s gorgeous eyes and some aspects of her facial structure, while he has Howard’s everything else. Undeniably he is their son no matter how many times the tabloids throw nonexistent sperm and egg donor headlines at the world.

Kalia Rivera is born to Olivia Rivera and Daniel Rivera on July 28, 1994. Kalia lives a relatively normal middle class/working class Hispanic/Black family life.

Their worlds collide when Kalia’s in 9th grade (age 13 and flipping between being a professional choreographer or some type of writer) and Tony is in his second year of his degree program (age 15 and being pushed in certain directions by peer pressure, family pressure, and Stark Industries) and they, by luck of a hat draw, are each other’s penpals. 

It’s the most unlikely of friendships but Tony shows up at Kalia’s dance competitions and Kalia shows at Tony’s robotics competitions and graduations. 

Kalia is a common face at MIT from such an early age that her parents, Stark’s parents, and most of Stark Industries know that she’ll be committing to MIT sooner or later.

She does.

She settles on Media studies and MIT offers such a degree. She knows Tony’s family has a hand in getting her application accepted so fast. Her application fee was waived, her first four years are already paid for and room and board is provided by the school. Unfortunately she cannot escape freshman dorms.

She starts college at age 17 in 2011 and  _ thrives.  _

Two years later and Tony’s working on his nth Master’s degree and Kalia is being pushed academically by Tony so she’s considered a Junior working on her Bachelor’s.

** ~Circa 2013 ~

She shouldn’t have committed to MIT as a Comparative Media Studies student. She didn’t sign up for this bullshit.

Here she is, sitting in the small classroom as her peers and unapologetic professor pack up and leave the room. There were only 10 of them including the professor for this class and Dr. Christine is already gone, waving with a smirk on her face.

She didn’t sign up for  _ this.  _

She has an assignment to write  _ porn. _

_ What the fuck? Is this? _

She huffs, glancing at her watch and thanking god that it was the class class of the week on Friday and she can take it easy and think about life choices for the weekend as she tries to write “something steamy” like erotica.

She swears Dr. Christine Everhart just needs some fap material from her top students.

She makes her way out of the Journalism building with a loud stretch of relief and an uncaring attitude. She can’t lie, being pushed to an accelerated program by Tony Effing Stark makes it so that her final year is a breeze. She watches the little freshmen run off to their afternoon classes looking tired as fuck and frenzied.

She makes her way to Tony’s dorm and lets herself in after fingerprint, hand scan analysis.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Rivera.” Jarvis’ English warm tones welcomed her to Tony’s dorm. 

It doesn’t even look like a school dormitory he’s taken a lot of liberties to make it  _ his own space. _

The bat cave has dark carpet, dark draperies covering all the windows, a legitimate entertainment and gaming center in the place of the “living room area” which connects to the high tech kitchen. He doesn’t have roommates so one of the four is his bedroom, one of the four is his creation/lab space, one’s the guest bedroom.. Or her room… and the other is the Fucking Room.

She’s not even kidding. Tony has a Fucking Room. Capitals necessary.

She places all of her shit into the guest bedroom, glancing around just to make sure there was no fucking taking place in here, and she sniffs overtly loudly to investigate.

Jarvis, such a sweetheart comes to her rescue as she looks through her texts, Facebook, and Twitter.

Nothing is amiss, her family is doing okay; Cousins might be acting a bit crazy but that’s nothing new. Her Twitter fans of which she only has a few are asking if she has a game to go to today. And then she has only one text from Tony upon which he says he’s horny as fuck today and it’d be best to vacate the premises after dinner.

She pours herself a glass of wine, some of the cheap chardonnay she likes that gives her a good buzz that he stocks up on and gets started on dinner.

She needs to be at least semi drunk to tell Tony about this assignment.

***

She’s in the middle of watching T.V. , eating dinner (Lasagna saves lives) posting her woes on Twitter, and talking to Tony when she does bring up Dr. Everhart’s porn.

Tony’s snorting into his wine, wiggling his eyebrows at her when he finds out. “ And literally how is a virgin like you going to be able to write about something ‘steamy’ when you don’t even know what it’s like?”

He scoops a healthy second portion of the Lasagna and the salad onto his plate. And then proceeds to dump the bottle of ranch dressing on everything perverting the healthiness of the meal.

She rolls her eyes and pointedly looks away from his place and from his face. Her face gets a little hot and she shrugs unapologetically. “ I dunno. I never thought about that. I mean… I’ve had orgasms before with little toys and stuff, but that’s about it.. And there’s nothing really steamy about that unless it’s like a wine and dine yourself on Valentine’s sort of thing and a date with your right or left or both hands.”

Tony points a long finger at her and she playfully snaps her teeth at the finger from across the table, then helps herself to a small second portion which she proceeds to absolutely devour in under ten seconds.

“Plus, I have issues writing about sensuality… I forget about sensations and people’s reaction to those sensations and how they tie into emotions and ugh. This is why I just want to be a news or technology reporter. Nothing sexy or sensual about a good computer.” 

“Alright, just shut the hell up and I can help you out okay. Jarvis, light of my life, queue up the “Lonely Tony” playlist on the main TV please and then mute.”

“Of course, sir.” 

She glances at the television and then has to pause and do a double take because she recognizes Cytherea from her own tastes of porn. “Really Tony? We’re going to watch  _ porn  _ together?”

She tops up both of their wines and plops onto the couch with nary a drop falling from her glass. Tony does the same and she ends up bouncing a bit almost onto his lap and she is too buzzed to be disgruntled about sudden skinship so she just stays right by his side, her entire side warmed by the heat Tony emits.

“It’s for research. And science.” Tony gives a little gesture and the video plays.

Almost automatically the fake moans make her cringe and she stares in disbelief as Cytherea barely gets through the scene with the dick that admittedly looks decently sized, but the guy can’t use his equipment correctly.

Thankfully it seems to be one of Cytherea’s videos of abusing her male co-stars and by the end of the thing Cytherea’s coming explosively all over the camera as she tells the young guy what exactly to do.

“How is this steamy? Her moans were mostly fake. Dude couldn’t even get her to come until she told him what a G-spot is.” She murmurs to his ear and he shushes her as the next video comes on.

She doesn’t recognize this one, mainly because it’s amateur.

Tony pauses it real quick to introduce the video like a ringmaster. “This is ‘amateur’ porn. Filmed on shitty Iphone 4’s instead of StarkPhone 5’s or with whatever the fuck Android camera systems they are calling a camera right now.”

Immediately she can tell the quality of the pleasure being given is more genuine, but sadly she can’t see shit because the phone is shitty. “Tony I can’t see what’s happening. That Iphone is so shitty. The moans sound real but I can’t write what I can’t see.” 

She squints at the tv to be sure that what she was looking at was anal.. .she thinks.. Sometimes she can’t tell due to angles. And of course the shittiness of the camera as well. 

“You know what?! Fine, just come to my dorm after 10 tonight and I’ll show you what real sex looks like.” Tony drains his glass and bounces up all smiles and cocky charm and he fixes his clothes.

She realizes now he’s wearing his "fuck me" clothing. Black suit jacket on top of an equally dark navy blue casual shirt with jeans that make his legs look extremely long and hug the hell out of those thighs. 

She only looks at him speechless for a good few seconds. “Dufuqqqqq!!!!??” Kalia’s surprised and looking at him wide very wide eyes.

“No, no, no, I meant you’ll get a front row seat to me seducing my one night stand.” He clarifies and that barely makes any more sense and she throws her head back to roll her eyes as dramatically as possible. 

She finally gazes up at him with an exasperated look and asks a question that seems to doom her. “Will you be any more believable than Pornhub?”

***

Kalia of course arrives early, prepared with notebooks, mechanical pencils, water bottles, and just in case, a towel. while asking Jarvis for Tony’s schedule tomorrow and Sunday, she looks up things to do this weekend. (It’s Friday. She might take him to go see a movie or have a study date for this one stupid ass class that she’s having difficulty with.) 

It’s an hour before Tony arrives so she makes herself busy cleaning. She loads the dishwasher, wipes down the kitchen table and the counters, and the stove. She cleans the bathroom and takes out the trash while she’s out it. She lights a few candles to mask the smell of heavy cleaning supplies and is sipping on another glass of wine, because she needs to be buzzed again. 

In the middle of washing a load of his laundry and writing an essay with a glass of wine (sue her okay, MIT students deserve to be able to drink when not of age yet these days), she has a gentle Chill Vibes playlist going in the background and Tony and the captain of her dance team spill into the doorway, as she’s curled up in a large MIT T-shirt and tiny dance shorts.

Kalia blinks as she clears her throat gently before they get it on while the door’s open. Samantha Thomas, 5th year Senior, is one of the girls she tries to avoid on her dance team because she’s an annoying little cunt. 

Samantha’s average height, but considered a gorgeous girl with black hair and blue eyes, and a figure carved by years and years of dance training.

Samantha is a little petty ass bitch. “Just what is this little underclassman doing here, baby?”

Tony is as lovingly blunt as always. “She’s here to watch us fuck. She needs to witness real sex to write about it for class. It’s okay, she’ll be so silent you won’t even notice her as we agreed. That okay baby? Pretty please say it’s okay, Not-So-Little-Tony needs some attention.”

She rolls her eyes because she’s pretty sure he doesn’t actually have that nickname for his tool. 

Samantha immediately simpers, fluttering her eyelashes at Tony, face heavily made up for a night out though she doesn’t even need it. The eyelashes are extended several centimeters too long and it looks like she’s trying to fan his face with them.

“Of course baby, anything for you.” 

Kalia gives out a soft yawn that she hides behind her hand, severely unimpressed.

She exaggerates holding up her notebook and pencil and raises an eyebrow at the two, waiting patiently.

She can already get started. She writes:  _ They erupt into the room, busy sucking each other’s faces off; too busy to even close the door. Their clothing is rumpled from what must have been previous scandalizing things in the hallway leading to the dorm. Hopefully no one’s witnessed their activities.  _

_ They barely get inside the door before going back at it again. The man has no shame, trying to take the clothing off his feminine companion as soon as they step past the threshold. Hopefully the RA isn’t in the hallway getting a show because they look to not stop too soon. _

Tony and Samantha immediately reattach as soon as they get the go ahead, as if she’s directing this porn, and Kalia is the one that has to close the door as they literally start stripping each other in the kitchen going down the hallway on the way to his Fucking Room.

Kalia closes and locks the door, and begins to watch them closely, pencil to her paper slowly taking down notes or writing actual sentences she thinks she can use. 

Tony’s nice, expensive black jacket is on the floor and she picks it up and the shirt he was wearing, leaving Samantha’s shit on the floor because Kalia’s not going to lie. Fuck that hoe.

Literally Tony’s about to, too.

Once inside the newly cleaned room she sits on one of the loveseats close to the bed and watches how Tony tosses the raven on the bed.

She makes a note to embellish about how Tony, she means the male character has hidden strength even though he doesn’t look like it. 

She hangs his jackets on the back of her chair to keep it from wrinkling and settles comfortably in for some live porn.

Samantha’s on the bed on her knees, eagerly, diving into Tony’s pants and rubbing him through his jeans slowly.

She looks to be salivating at the thought of his dick and something about her facial expression looks too  _ fake.  _

She doesn’t hang around Samantha outside of practice and sports games that they’re required to go to. So she doesn’t know anything about her outside of her years of training and that she’s used to being a leader. Kalia doesn’t follow Samantha’s social media accounts or talks to her inside of practice so she doesn’t know her too well.. Something is prickling the back of her thoughts about this though and she can’t pin it down.

Her thoughts are jerked back on track when she hears an audible gasp with Samantha loudly whispering: “You’re so  _ big.” _

Kalia has to hold back a snort and can’t help her curiosity to see her friend’s dick. She means, she’s seen his condoms but not his equipment. 

Also the line is so clique that she cannot even think about inserting it into her literotica and she has to look to know how to describe what a “big one” is.

With just an ounce of trepidation she glances downward and sets pencil to paper. Her jaw drops just a tiny bit and it has her blinking and shocking herself back to professionalism because she knows Jarvis is most definitely recording this and she doesn’t want to be caught drooling or whatever.

His length looks to be just a bit above average. What is  _ definitely not average _ is his girth. She’s looked at tons of porns (via self gratification) and research for this literotica that she knows that Tony’s very thick. Like, scary for a virgin, thick. 

_ His companion takes a moment to stare at his sizeable manhood and gapes for just a moment. Andoni smirks down at Samantha and raises an eyebrow at her silence.  _

_ “I’m sorry.. You’re just.. Really… thick.” She whispers in awe, a manicured hand trailing down his lean abs to said thickness.  _

Okay she couldn’t really leave it out.. It deserves a mention at the very least. And now she knows firsthand why everyone that spends the night at Tony’s in the Fucking Room does the Limp of Shame and not the  _ Walk of Shame. _

Tony doesn’t even wait till Samantha fully undresses, the short skirt of her dress is just pulled over her ass and the panties drop past her ankles as she starts devoting attention to his cock.

From her standpoint she sees that Samantha’s red stained lips are stretched thin around his girth as she stares up at him through false eyelashes. Her vibrant blue contact lenses almost light up the room as they tear up just a little; although they tear up just enough to make the mascara run.

Kalia makes a little note about running mascara while sucking dick and looks up again, blinking slowly so as to not miss any second.

The blowjob seems to make Tony a little impatient as he grabs the back of her head and gives rolling thrusts into her mouth, forcing her throat to open and take more of him.

He definitely makes sounds then, a hitch of a breath here, a small groan there and the fluttering of his eyelashes as he loses himself into pleasure.

She’ll have to edit the literotica to make it seem like the main character was enjoying the blowjob from the beginning.

Maybe Samantha doesn’t know how to handle large ones, Kalia thinks to herself as she puts asterisks around the word blowjob on the paper. She thinks she herself wouldn’t be able to either.

With Tony controlling the blowjob, Samantha lasts almost five minutes before she aggressively pulls away and pushes him onto his back onto the bed. 

The smear of her lipstick is fascinating to Kalia. Her lips look swollen and the perfect application of makeup on her face is starting to become imperfect and she makes another bulletpoint to write about makeup and how it doesn’t last during [good] sex. 

Samantha is breathing hard, taking the rest of her dress off and mounting Tony with a determined expression. Kalia rests her gaze on Samantha’s bra that she has yet to take off but she seems to not even notice as she starts grinding on Tony’s  _ something _ that makes her start to moan.

She seems to be really enjoying herself, authentically making noises and she frantically starts humping him as if she’s about to come.

Tony is smugly, relaxing, arms crossed behind his head and staring intently at the way she’s sliding her wetness across his shaft, teasing them both.

Her moans start to become ridiculously fake, though she does seem to be producing some natural lubrication. 

Kalia questions to herself why put on a show for Tony when she comes to the realization that it might be because she’s here for this too. Kalia’s eyes slide to one of Jarvis’s cameras and she gives an eye-roll and writes a note to herself that she can’t include fake moans in a literotica that’s supposed to be steamy.

She swears Jarvis turns up the temperature in the room for a split second and she grins, not able to hide the shaking of her shoulders. 

She’s not in the right viewpoint to see the important stuff so she gives a silent farewell to Tony’s face and silently stands to ease slowly around the bed till she’s on the other side that has a super soft armchair that’s perfect to sit in for the next view. 

She’s just in time to see Samantha reach back to grab Tony’s thickness and ease it into herself. 

She blinks in a little bit of astonishment because from this angle looking at Tony’s dick from near his feet, his equipment, swollen sac included, looks  _ massive _ . 

Kalia stares as Samantha’s head is thrown back, letting out loud real groans as she sinks down onto Tony inch by incredibly thick inch.

Tony’s own moan almost goes unnoticed by her but he’s being so quiet that Samantha forcing an actual moan out of him is something to be excited about. 

Kalia leans over a little bit to see his facial expressions and she sees his eyes close and face go slack in his pleasure. 

Samantha’s little noises, as if she’s being punched in the vagina, are authentic real and uncontrolled as she’s shaking, holding herself up on his chest and taking that moment to try and breathe. 

Her hips start little stuttering movements, a facsimile of riding. But to her credit, Kalia thinks to herself, she’s trying to ride a fat dick.  _ Oh my god, Kalia, your thoughts are so unclean.  _

She bites her lip telling her inner-self to shut up and she makes a few notes on the page about the struggle of getting it in and riding properly. She must not have prepared herself or used lube, because Tony’s thick as fuck and that couldn’t have been much fun she thinks.

It’s only a few minutes of her trying to ride and her rhythmless movement before Tony takes pleasure into his own hands and wraps large palms around her waist and starts thrusting up into her. 

The reaction is priceless and immediate with her moaning reaching a higher octave and her palms trying to keep her balanced on his knees, her body arching backward with the movement of the surprising thrust. 

Time for another move, Kalia thinks, being free to move back to her original spot as she’s being completely ignored with Samantha getting dicked down and Tony having a grand time doing the dicking.

Samantha leans back a little bit to help with balance and she sees how her woman parts are widely spread around Tony’s girth and Kalia licks suddenly dry lips, eyes riveted to where they are joined together. 

If Samantha’s moans and noises were fake before, they’re definitely not fake as she blushes through her chest. Her body is shaking with each of Tony’s furious thrusts, control stolen away in a split second. The slap of skin against skin is loud and lewd. 

The temperature of the room has turned stifling and Kalia rubs slightly sweaty palms against the skin of her thighs to try and dry them. 

Her pencil is on paper for another moment before she raises her eyes, not even understanding what she wrote down.

Her brain is in a somewhat paralyzed state. 

Samantha raises a hand to furiously rub at her clit and her hips stutter to a halt, legs shaking as she whimpers with a high pitched sound.

Tony is gleefully, smirking and gently moved her and placing her so that she’s on hands and knees. Or rather since that orgasm seemed to rob her of all balance, onto elbows and knees.

Kalia gets a glance of something glistening and dark wrapped around the base of Tony’s equipment and she blinks wondering why on earth he’s in need of a cock ring.

Samantha is slightly whimpering, her face turned towards her but completely blissfully gone and drooling. Thank god for that, if she made eye contact with her captain while she was getting the shit fucked out of her, that would have been so very fucking awkward.

As it is, the situation is a step away from being that awkward and she has to bite down some serious giggles at that very moment while they’re rearranging and calming down.

Kalia is trying hard to not be curious , but Samantha seems to be fucked even dumber than she usually is and Tony hasn’t even broken a sweat nor is he breathing hard. 

Holy shit, Tony’s fit as fuck to be a engineering nerd that’s on his third and fourth degree (and those degrees being masters in Computation Science and Electrical Engineering). Tony has abs, Tony has biceps, and Tony’s staring straight at her with an evil grin on his face as he spanks Samantha and immediately plummets into her welcoming body from behind.

Samantha is uninhibitedly loud now, clenching fingers on the new silk sheets she put on his bed and is drooling hardcore on the bed as she takes it from behind.

“Throw this ass back for me Samantha. Got nothing to fucking say now that I have this pussy on my dick, now, huh? Who’s the little Stark little rich boy with a tiny dick now? Hmmm?”

Oh my god. Her pencil actually drops from her hand unnoticed as she stares up at him incredulously. Did he really just…

She can’t even think of something in response to that because Samantha’s voice is a grating shriek in the room. “TONYY! Please, I can’t! You’re too deep. Too deep! I can’t. It’s too much.” She’s babbling into the sheets now, face a definitely destroyed mask of make-up.

Tony’s grinning savagely at Samantha now, given that if she was talking shit about Tony she should deserve to get annihilated. But damn. She read that doggy style is not the position for big ones.

Tony’s laughing now (it’s his media pleasant, but extremely sarcastic “I will fucking destroy you” laugh), putting Samantha on her back and lifting one leg up to his shoulder to delightfully pound into her for countless minutes.

The moans she lets out are nonstop and practically sobs now. 

Kalia has an amazing view of the next orgasm ,her legs opened into a wide spread, her flexibility very impressive, with legs shaking and eyes rolling.

  
  


Tony lends a helping hand down to her clit to help the orgasm, making Samantha buck and wither, loud ugly noises escaping from her mouth, tears starting to spill down her face making dark mascara trails down her face.

Kalia frowns to herself, looking towards the sheets. She  _ just  _ changed those.

Kalia’s confused when instead of coming inside or on her stomach or whatever, Tony’s pulling out and leaning over her neck, furiously stripping his cock with his hand. Samantha is too out of it to try and finish him with her mouth, but Tony doesn’t miss when he finally comes with a deep, satisfied noise of pleasure. 

He strangles out the last few drops inside with low gasps of breath.

He comes a lot because she’s struggling to keep it all in her mouth and some of it splatters on her face. 

Tony only laughs condescendingly and pulls on his boxers and gets off the bed, dropping the cock ring on the bedside table disdainfully.

Kalia blinks, realizing Tony fucked her raw a little too late as Tony turns in her direction and jerks his head towards the doorway, already walking. “You made dessert? Did you make me some too? I smell Lemon Cake, please tell me you made Lemon Cake and I’ll marry you right the fuck now.” 

Head spinning from the turn of events she reluctantly turns over her shoulder to look at a pathetic Samantha trying to roll herself out of the bed, but since Tony isn’t too worried about her she guesses she shouldn’t be either.

She wrinkles her nose at the smell of sex (and how did she miss that smell, it fucking reeks now that she has access to fresh air) that follows Tony but points towards a plate covered with siran wrap and the glass covering of the rest of the cake next to it.

She takes an exaggerated sniff at him and gives him a dirty look. “Can you at least take a shower first?”

He only laughs and grabs a fork and takes a huge bite, standing up right there.

It’s amazing how he doesn’t really look like he’s just fucked a captain of the dance team dumb.. There’s not a hair out of place and he has just the slightest sheen of sweat.

He points at her notes, mouth full of cake. “ You got everything you needed?”

She shrugs. “Yeah.. some of her moans were fake though… that is until you took over… to be on the dance team and to have that much dance training she sort of sucks at keeping a rhythm riding you….” She steals some of the cake off his plate and he gives her a dirty look before she rolls her eyes and slices some more for them both. 

He snickers cracking his neck and happily digging his fork into the new slice of cake on his plate.

“I rate her a 6/10 to be fair. She was pleasantly tight. A bit ear rapey though, but I think if I gagged her the next time we’ll be in business.” Kalia stares at Tony a bit appalled. 

“TONY! Shut the fuck up!...And Honestly you’re above average in a major way… I think everyone is tight when taking what you have to offer.”

“And that, my dear is actually wrong. I’ve smashed some girls that was like throwing a hot dog down a hallway and a lot of them are on your dance team by the way.” Tony continues eating cake nonchalantly, seriously starting to get thirds.

“WHAT THE FUCK TONY, I didn’t need to know that, honestllyyy.” Tony just shrugs and grins unapologetically, grabbing the rest of the cake and putting it in a safe place. 

As he putters around the kitchen getting something to drink she flips through her notes, reading some things and blanching at others, giggling here and there and absolutely shaking her head when she’s done. 

“I think I can use a lot of this material. It just sucks that it wasn’t like… romantically sensual.. It was just fucking…. And revenge fucking at that….” She’s sad that while sure the sex was…  _ sexy .. _ it wasn’t romantic or sensual or anything.

“Sorry to interrupt, sir and Ms. Rivera, your  _ guest _ has just passed out in sirs bed. Her vitals remain steady and breathing is unobstructed.” Jarvis kindly interrupts them. 

Kalia turns to look at Tony who just shrugs. “Can I kick it at your dorm for the night?” Kalia rolls her eyes and starts to pack up 

“Shower first fuckface. I don’t want to smell that in my bed.”

***

Kalia gets a B on her assignment which pisses her off to no ends. A mother flipping, honest to god B.. She worked sooo hard on editing out the falseness and the bitchiness and she can’t ever sear the sight of Tony spreading Samantha wide open and fucking her dumb for a few more years.

She . Got. A . B. 

Fucking Dr. Everhart. Okay she’s being unfair. Dr. Everhart is letting her resubmit the assignment for a better grade. 

That’s one positive. She can’t look at her captain without busting out in little giggles and the girl was absolutely limping for about 3 days after The Tony Incident. 

***

It’s her turn to cook and she isn’t in the best mood to do it right now so she decides to visit Tony’s dorm to get a drink. She desperately needs it right now.

Jarvis lets her in and she immediately feels about 50% of the stress fall from her shoulders smelling the familiar expensive cologne Tony always uses. 

As she makes her way to the kitchen she stops to put her jacket and backpack on the sofa and she starts up a little conversation with Jarvis.

“Where’s Tony, Jarvis?” She sticks her head in the fridge and gets some of the cheap Chardonnay she likes.

Se sees that it’s open and she smirks to herself as Jarvis’s English tones fill her ear. “Sir is currently finishing a final. By my calculations, he shall be finished in half the time he is admitted.”

She hums to herself looking into the freezer for anything she could start thawing. “When will he get home?” 

“30 minutes, Ms. Rivera. Sir is already finished with half the exam.” She gives a small snort of amusement when she hears some intonation of pride in his tone.

“And what are his plans after that final, Mr. Jarvis if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I do so believe that Sir plans to have dinner with you and a movie.”

“Perfect! We can probably cook together. I really need to take a nap though, Jarvis. I’m sorry I’m in such a short mood. I’m still bummed out about my assignment not making the grade I want.”

“Of course Ms. Rivera. If you don’t mind, my intentions, sir would still be happy to help.” 

She pulls out some chicken from the freezer and leaves it in the sink. With a deep breath of ease, she tugs her hair out of its ponytail and makes her way to Tony’s bedroom where she falls into the sheets, of course they are silk, and she is quick to knock out. 

*

She wakes up to Tony gently shaking her and enticing her nose with a steaming cup of coffee to her face. 

She’s groggy, and half asleep still, but there’s such a gorgeous feeling of gratitude, and companionship that as soon as she finishes the cup of coffee she lazily slots her mouth over his and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. 

She doesn’t realize she does it and she’s on the way to lazing about in his silk sheets to wait until the caffeine kicks in. Tony wants to follow her down into the bed so bad but he holds back, knowing she’s still half way asleep and they’ll need to talk about it sooner rather than later. God, his mom would have his ass if he didn’t treat Kalia right so he knows that the feelings that just threatened to overwhelm him right then and there they have to talk about immediately.

It takes a good five minutes of Tony sitting at the edge of the bed and Kalia waking up before she opens her eyes wide to stare up at him.  _ Oh my god, what did I do. _

Tony only gives a small, uncertain smile, while leaning into her space slow enough to give her time to back away. Her heart beats in her ears louder and louder and she can’t look away.

Their lips meet and it’s like coming home to something that’s perfect and warm and cuddling and  _ home.  _ They part with a small sound and they hover at each other’s lips for a good few seconds, Kalia’s eyes closed and Tony’s searching her face. When had he missed this? What? When did this happen and why? Well.. he has the who.. But what about the other What, When, Where and Why.

She’s honest and blatant as fuck when she whispers into his shoulder in a hug. “To be honest I wasn’t in the best mood but just your aura and presence alone has made me feel better.. The kiss is the icing on top.” She gives a little huff, blushing softly. Her putting her face into his shoulder helps with just saying everything that she needs to without looking into those gorgeous dark eyes.. “I’m not used to this Tony. I’ve never had a relationship or a crush on anyone.. I didn’t even know I  _ liked _ anyone. I thought I was asexual because of the lack of interest in anyone.” 

“There’s a type of sexual where someone has to be close to their companion before engaging in sexual activity. I know I just butchered the explanation of it, but I know what you mean. I believe it’s sapiosexual?”

She giggles, pulling her face from his shoulder and staring at the side of his face before he turns his head and plants those expressive eyes onto hers. “Tony that’s sexual attraction to intelligence… which okay I guess I’m that too, to be honest.” She whispers the last part with a wide-eyed expression.

Tony gives a terrifyingly handsome smile in her direction and she almost melts. “ I believe Sir is looking for the term demisexual.”

He snaps his fingers. “Ah that’s the one.” She hums softly. “ I guess if the shoe fits….” 

Tony runs his fingers through Kalia’s curly hair, tugging gently at the coils and watching them spring and bounce back into perfect helixes. 

  
  


      1. Tony spills his side..

“Now that I think about it, I’m not used to actually having deep feelings for anyone myself… I didn’t know I would potentially find it with you… I’m not the type to be into the sensual side of relationships but with you even hanging out and watching a movie and yelling at it, it’s like a deep warm blanket is being pulled over my chest, cradling me and reaffirming that you will always be by my side, have my back, and… it’s a long winded way to say that you’re my better half at this point and I didn’t even realize I could make the transition from best friend to something  _ more _ with you.”

Kalia’s eyes are bright with feelings, read unshed tears, but she holds back through force of will as she swallows suddenly dry air. 

Kalia is a bit buzzing on the good feelings and dopamine and serotonin in her brain and she allows herself to fully feel the fascination of exploring a relationship with Tony Stark. She finds she’s not at all scared.. And that with a lot of communication and talking and doing the things they already do… “I think I can make this work with you… I think pure 100% honesty and crystal clear glass is required though… I need communication. I work better with communication… Hello communication degree in media here…”

Tony hums in contentment, peppering her faces with small kisses avoiding her lips for the time being.

After several small kisses and words here and there, just enjoying each other’s company Tony finally asks what had her in a bad mood.

With a groan she flops onto the bed dramatically, smooshing herself into the covers as if they will hide her from the assignment. “ I got a B on the assignment. A mother fucking B!”

Tony gives a small little laugh. “So you got an unwanted grade cause the sex wasn’t sensual or romantic enough? Hey I’ve heard about Dr. Everhart, she likes her porn a certain way, okay?” 

She whines into the sheets, turning her back on Tony with a petulant pout.

“Baby it  _ was  _ hate-slash-revenge sex. I don’t like Samantha at all. She tweeted about how I had a tiny dick and a big brain and was just a nerd that was all talk and no action.” Tony doesn’t sound sorry at all. 

“Well you certainly proved her wrong, didn’t he, Jarvis?

“Sir, I showed her the way out once she got a necessary amount of sleep. She was admittedly limping when she found all her clothing and walked out.”

Jarvis sounded particularly scandalized having to take out Tony’s trash.

Tony turns serious though. “I can perhaps show you what sensual sex is…? I mean we don’t have to go that far, of course, since, you know.. You’re a virgin and you’ll probably not enjoy having me brutalizing you so early and ..please shut me up.”

Kalia giggles and gives him a gentle kiss on his lips to get him to shut up. “How about I make you come with my hands? I think? You’ll have to umm.. Tell me how though I don’t quite know what I’m doing.”

Tony swallows thickly, eyes going a bit hooded and dark as he stares at her and he gets up to press a deeper, heavier kiss onto her lips. This kiss  _ promises _ something and a heavy, fluttery sensation fills her stomach at the anticipation.

“Let me set up the living room for this. I have to get a few things ready. Then I’ll come get you, okay? Put back on your hair-tie, too… you’ll see why later.” His voice is deep, roughened with anticipation of a romantic time and he gives her a last kiss with a parting lip bite. There’s a significant pause: “Did I just take your first kiss?”

Kalia blushes brightly and gives an eager nod, too shy to say anything. Tony gives a sharp grin, a satisfying thing that’s all teeth. “Good.”

He takes something from the drawer that he doesn’t allow her to see and stalks out the door, his stride more of a predator-like hunt and he gives her a last glance over before shutting the door firmly. 

**

Tony has lube, low chill vibes music playing, towels for when they need to wipe their hands , wine, and little finger foods they can feed each other.

  
  


When he leads her out of the room, he starts off with heavy duty kissing. She is new to this and her mouth feels inept against his masterly technique but he’s patient and leading her to breathlessness fairly quickly.

They take a break to breathe, Tony feeding her a few of the chocolates and strawberries while staring keenly at her lips as they part around each sweet. She’s blushing and stealing kisses to share the chocolate and also to stop him staring at her like that. 

Tony slowly and relevantly takes off her school clothing, rumpled from her nap and leaves her in bra and panties. He takes a moment to really stare at her, biting his lip and appreciating. He takes in her toned body, swallowing because Kalia has thick thighs, a muscular butt  _ and  _ better abs than he does. (Entirely different then Samantha he has to admit.)

She’s looking at him with a shy smile, taking a small sip of the wine and she has to set the glass down as Tony performs his own little strip tease and her eyes can’t help but fall to his crotch cause it’s in her face and she whispers. “Tony you’re really  _ big.” _

Tony only smirks and crowds her against the couch and tugs her into more kisses, this time cupping the back of her neck and pulling the hair-tie from the knot and letting her length bounce down around her shoulders. Seeing the motion of her hair bouncing across strong shoulders and gorgeous caramel skin and supple breasts, take his breath away.

Tony eases up on the kisses and guides her hands across his body. His neck, a graceful long line down the chest, very nicely defined abs and lower abdomen which leads to a little happy trail. Her hands shake a little bit, taking in all the sensations. His own olive skin tone glistens in the candlelights, his skin is hot and firm or hot and soft dependent upon if she presses muscle; the sound of her palm running across his abs is hair raisingly intense; her senses are pretty much overloaded by Tony Stark.

Her fingers follow the happy trail.

She pulls back to stare up at him questioningly.

Tony slides backward onto the couch and props a leg up along the side opening his legs invitingly. “I’ll tell you what I like.”

She gently pulls silk boxers (of course they’re silk) off and stares for a good 20 seconds at his girth and compares her hand to him.

Now that she has a closer, (SUPER CLOSE) look at him, and feel of him, she tries to grip him in her hand, blinking at it. “You’re bigger than a lot of pornstars on Pornhub, Tony.”

“No I’m not. I’m average length at best.” Tony breathes through her gentle touch, toes twitching in anticipation.

“There’s  _ nothing  _ average about that girth though, so shut the fuck up. I watched Samantha drag herself out of your bedroom. I think you tore her up.”

Tony only gives her a dangerous smile. She looks down before she feels like running away because that was...sexually disarming.

The first curious touch is welcoming. He actually lets out a soft sound as her long fingers trail around the veins. 

She wants a closer look so she gives him one last kiss and snuggles down on the couch so she’s in between his legs while he’s lying horizontally on the couch.

Just like before, from this angle he’s absolutely massive. “Jesus..” Her whisper is soft as she trailed a finger down the prominent vein running along the underside and follows the line all the way down to his sac which seems to be swollen. The head is an angry red, borderline purple and the entire unit is actually throbbing.

“I know I’m beautiful, honey, but you don’t have to stare.” Tony gently rebuffs with soft laughter.

“Shut up Tony. This is my first close up look let me savour this….” Kalia squeezes his thigh warningly without looking away from the hefty dick in her hand.

She wraps her fingers around the base, not too surprised that it’s a struggle to wrap her fingers around (her hands aren’t small either… she has quite long fingers and her palms match proportionally) and she looks up in surprise when he groans louder than she’s heard him. “Feel good?”

Tony groans in response, “Yeah, I need you to move your hand though baby. This is torture. Here’s some lube to make it a lot better. Don’t want me to chafe dearest.” Kalia thinks Tony just might be a masochist because he pours lube directly on his dick and her hand and hisses from the chill on sensitive skin. 

The gel is sort of sticky and she smears it all over him to get full coverage. 

She starts to emulate porn just a little, using one hand to keep him steady with a good grip while the other hand squeezes on the way up, thumb targeting the little triangular looking area right below the head . 

There’s an instant reaction, where Tony throws his head back, “Oh my god. FUCK. Kalia, Oh my god you’re already good at this. Just like that sweetheart, oh my god. You’re doing so good.” 

He’s surprisingly loud and she’s torn between watching her glistening hands slowly stroke him or watching his facial expression. She glances up to see his neck thrown back and mouth wide open gasping for breath.

She tries the next technique that she definitely did not google and uses the fingertips of one hand for a different sensation on just the head while the other hand slides upward finally to keep up the pressure on the frenulum right under the head. 

Tony’s thighs actually jerk upwards and his hips struggle to stay still as she focuses all her attention on the gentle stroking of just the head. Tony starts to whimper, lifting a fist to his face and putting the knuckle into his mouth and she raises eyebrows attentively.

After a few moments of headwork, he’s keening and grabbing at her hands to still them, cursing profusely. “I’m too sensitive for that gorgeous. Oh my god, you little freak, you’ve been reading online haven’t you?”

Kalia smirks, and wraps both hands around for the next mark on the checklist, twisting her hands in opposite directions while providing constant pressure right underneath the glans again. It takes a little bit to get a rhythm going, but once she has it, she keeps it good steady and slow, listening with delighted breath at the squelching sounds the lube makes against her fingers and his dick.

Tony can’t help but to move his hips into the movement, moaning loud and uninhibited. She sees his fingers clench at his sides and glances up again at his face. He has such an expressive face when he lets go.. It’s fascinating. Those eyelashes are long and are fluttering as his eyes roll backward with pleasure. His lips are shiny with saliva, his tongue keep peeking out to lick at them as they turn dry from the constantly open mouth. 

He gasps out a little instruction for her, something specific that he really likes. “Lia , press right under the head harder, gorgeous. Firm pressure sweetheart and I’ll be coming like a fucking geiser soon. Jesus, you’re too good at this. Oh my god.”

He swears hard and loud as soon as she puts more pressure on his glans and frenulum with the top hand and he’s grabbing at the couch, rolling his hips towards him as she jerks him off with slow firm twists, making the lube shine across both hands, his purple weeping head, and the swollen, perfectly groomed sac below. “Fuck, baby I’m going to come so hard, keep going.. I’m almost there.. I’m going to come all over that face.” He growls, his hips rolling hard twice more. The coiled pressure releases with a flood of pleasure and the girth in her hands pulses strongly in a forewarning hard before erupting all over her hands, some come even landing on her face and Tony swears breathlessly as her hands  _ keep going _ . 

His voice goes a higher octave as she milks him of every last drop, the prolonged contact increasing his sensitivity and massaging his balls is the icing on the cake. His abdomen ripples as his hips stutter, legs and thighs shaking as he rides the pleasure into hypersensitivity.

Finally he has to push her hands off of his sensitive equipment, laughing breathlessly cause it was either giggle or start crying from the almost pleasurable pain. “Okay, okay, there’s none left! You have it all, Kalia. Good fucking god, you better get a fucking A on that assignment.”

Kalia gives a pleased giggle, crawling her way up his body, not minding getting soiled and presses a gentle kiss to his lips again chuckling when she catches his trying to breathe rather than his lips but she keeps at it until he gets with the program and returns the kisses. 

“I’m sure I’ll get a good grade with this first  _ hand  _ experience, Senpai.”

“Okay shut the fuck up.” Tony’s still gasping for breath, dazed with the impact of a really fucking good orgasm.

“Yes sir.” It’s Kalia’s turn to be smug. 

“Shut . Up.”

“Yes Daddy.”

“KALIA”

Kalia giggles unapologetically, basking in the glow of a [hand] job well done. 

  
  
  



End file.
